Ain't No Saint
by quinch
Summary: Sometimes, promises are really made to be broken.


**Author's Notes**: This is Destined revised and edited. I changed the plot a bit and removed the trivias because I'm running out of 'em. Oh, well. Oh yeah, I finally have a fictionpress account and story. Link is on my profile. ;)

**Disclaimer:** This also goes for the upcoming chapters. I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Ain't No Saint**

Ένα κεφάλαιο

* * *

He never imagined his life to be like those in the mangas.

Sure, he loved mangas but only those under the action and adventure type. He despised those under the romance type. It's all too corny and never understood why girls squeal whenever they read. They say it's touching, it's romantic and most often, they say that the protagonist is so 'hot'. Really stupid. Why would they waste their time fantasizing about fictional characters?

But now, he could empathize with those characters – if they were real. He could finally understand the protagonist's feelings whenever he's being chased by girls because that's exactly what he's experiencing now. It was awful. Why did he have to run away? He could just punch or kick (or any physical attack) these stupid girls. He could do that, if he wanted to get expelled.

"There he is!" he heard someone scream.

"Damn!" he cursed under his breath and began running away from the bushes he had been hiding behind. He was exhausted. Heck, he had been running and hiding for an hour now! Damn those stupid girls. Earlier when he and his best friend Ruka were walking towards the cafeteria, they heard a fuss. It was nothing new since Gakuen Alice was always packed with rumors and gossips. They didn't mind it for they thought it was only the usual happenings. Well that was until he heard his name.

"Picture of Natsume Hyuuga only in his diapers!" shouted the infamous blackmailer, Hotaru Imai. The girls squealed and shouted amounts of money. Fuck! Imai was holding an auction for his picture without his permission. How did she get it anyway?

Of course, his ego was at stake there. He ran towards the raven-haired girl, snatched the picture from her and began running. And thus, the chasing began. It was around five in the afternoon and the cool breeze gave him relief but he was still exhausted. Fortunately he saw Ruka on the way.

"Ruka. I need a hand," he panted. "Huh? But you also said that before and you said you would feed my Usagi but you never did!" rebutted the blond. There was no much time left. Soon, the annoying girls would be approaching. "Okay! I'll do anything you'll ask."

Ruka cocked his eyebrows. Now this was a different matter. "You must promise me that first. I know you. You're a -"

"Yeah! Yeah, I promise." Ruka smiled. "Okay. Give me your jacket and your cap."

Natsume did what he was told. Ruka wore his things and said, "Remember, you owe me for this." He chuckled before running to the opposite direction. Natsume hid behind the bushes and saw the girls ran after Ruka. Great. Their plan worked. Upon noticing that all the girls were out of his sight, he headed towards his haven.

He wanted to climb the tree –his self-claimed Sakura Tree- but he was too tired. He enjoyed running but not this much. He leaned his back on the tree as he tried to catch his breath. Really, Imai would pay for this. His knees felt wobbly and after a while, they gave up. He sat there for a couple of minutes when he heard something.

_A groan?_

Oh shoot! He was found. Again.

He prepared his self for another run when something fell from the braches. Or rather, _someone_ fell from the braches.

"Ow.. I really suck at climbing trees.." she muttered as she fell on her was his chance! He could get away while she's still not looking at him. He tried his best to stand, but damn, he's dead tired.

The girl had now recovered from her fall. She gasped when she saw the guy in front of her. _God! Did she hurt him?_ "Oh! Sorry. Did I hurt you?" she voiced her thoughts. Natsume looked at her. He was confused. Seriously? He was waiting for her shrieks.

"I hurt you, didn't I? I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she noticed that she wasn't wearing Gakuen Alice's uniform. Phew, he was saved. The girl didn't know who he was. She panicked. "Hey. Are you deaf? Oh God.. I don't do sign language. What now?"

Natsume was about to tell her he's fine but hold himself up as the girl did funny gestures. Did she really think he was deaf? He raised his eyebrows as he watched in put her hands together as if praying. The guy guessed it was her way of saying sorry. He was so amused that he had decided to keep this up for a cocked both of his eyebrows.

"Y-You still don't get it? Ugh. How am I going to say sorry?"

She did some gestures with her hands. "Err.. is this "I" or was it like this?" She raked a hand through auburn hair that was tied in pigtails. After a few more attempts, they both heard a phone ringing. Natsume knew it was not his.

"Hello," greeted the girl. "Oh, yeah. Okay, I'll see you, auntie. Bye." She sighed. She picked up a branch and wrote on the soil. When she had finished, she bowed and ran away.

Natsume was dumbfounded. Why did she leave already? The thought made him look around. Oh, crap! It was dusk. How come he didn't notice the time? Well, the annoying girls should be gone by now. He had rested for a while so he had regained his strength. He stood and read the girl's message. He felt his lips curving up. And then, he decided to go home.

_I'm really sorry. I hope you can read this. If by chance we meet again, I'll apologize to you properly._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

By the time he came home, the smell of roasted turkey filled his nostrils. That's when he realized he was so hungry. "Welcome Home!" his mother and sister greeted him.

Okay, something was really weird. First, his mom was wearing an apron which meant she was cooking. Heck, he wasn't even sure if his mother knew what a stove was. Second, his little sister, Aoi, was helping their mother prepare dinner. As far as he was concerned, his little sister was the laziest person in the world. And third, they had this unusual aura surrounding them. Sure, they were hyper everyday but today it was boosted to the hundredth level.

"Who are you and what have you done with my family?" he asked. That earned him laughters. "Oh, Natsume. We're just glad," his mother explained. Then her eyes widened. "Oh no! The baked mac!" She ran to the kitchen.

"Spill," Natsume ordered his sister. "Well, Dad is going home today!" she said and followed her was taken aback. "Oh."

He went to his room for a bath. The warm water soothed his body. It was relaxing, considering the fact that he had run for so long. He still wanted to stay for a little while but his mom said, "Natsume, be down here. Five minutes."

The guy turned the shower off and wiped his body with the towel. He then put on his black sweatshirt and black jogging pants. He didn't bother to fix his hair. It was fine that way.

"Natsume. Ten… nine.." his mother began.

Natsume opened the door and hurried downstairs.

"Seven.. six.."

After the stairs there would still be the living room. The Dining room was quite far.

"Four.. Three.."

He jumped down the stairs and hurried towards his mother. Luckily, he was able to go there on time.

"And one. That was great, Nat. Your Dad would be here any second now."

Natsume was quite proud of himself. He guessed that that run earlier made him faster. Though he wouldn't say out loud, he was glad bout his father's return. It was a horror living in a house with him being the only male. He sighed. Girls' mood swings, weird tastes and hobbies, crazy attitudes, and what's that? PMS? He never really understood. It was a miracle he survived two years of being straight. Ruka was a major help. God bless him.

"Izumi!" his mother exclaimed as soon as the door opened. She ran towards the door and hugged her husband. The man in a tuxedo dropped his luggage and hugged his wife back. They continued doing that until Aoi faked a cough. Izumi hugged Aoi and ruffled her hair. "I missed you, princess," he said as he kissed her cheek. AOi giggled. "I missed you too, Daddy."

The man then turned and walked towards Natsume. He grabbed the lad's hand, pulled him and patted his back. "Looking good, Natsume."The teen's lips curved up a little and said, "You too, Dad."

"Honey, where is Mikan?"

Natsume cocked his eyebrows. Who was Mikan? A dog?

"Oh. She should be here. I just-"

"I'm here!" a familiar voice said. A brunette came in, holding her bags. She beamed at them but as soon as she saw Natsume, her jaw dropped. Natsume on the other hand could only stare in disbelief. Well, what the hell was she doing here?

His mom went towards the girl and hugged her. "It's nice to see you again, Mikan dear. It has been ages. You've grown!" she greeted. "Kaoru, Kaoru, let her breathe," her husband joked. "This is Mikan Sakura, my Goddaughter."

The brunette smiled uncomfortably. Then she asked, "Auntie, I didn't know you have a deaf son."

Kaoru's eyes widened as if Mikan had just said she saw an ant carrying an elephant. "Huh? What are you talking about, Mikan?" The girl looked at Natsume and then at her auntie. "Earlier when I.. he wasn't-"

"I'm not deaf," Natsume cut her off. He wanted to laugh at the girl's expression.

"What? You tricked me!"

Izumi decided to butt in. "Well, I don't know what's going on here but Mikan, he's Natsume and that's Aoi."

"Hello!" Aoi waved her hand. Mikan waved back and said, "Hi, Aoi. It's nice to meet you!"

'Speaking of mood swings,' Natsume thought.

"Come on. Let's eat and we'll talk…"

Natsume could not hear her mother's last words because her voice trailed off as she went inside the Dining room.

Was it just him or did his mother talked about 'living here from now on?'

* * *

**Reviewing is not mandatory but it makes the author happy.**

-Acrianz


End file.
